Design characteristics of a transformer such as an amount of leakage inductance or magnetic coupling between primary and secondary sides can have an impact on performance of a power conversion circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,077 to Hsu describes a transformer including adjustable leakage inductance where the amount of leakage inductance is adjusted based on an amount of overlap between primary and secondary coils around a magnetic core.